Criminal Offense
by June Odyssey
Summary: Sheplantis later LorneLantis, gen, warning for violence. Sheppard awakes the ancient's worst criminal. Lotsa whump for him. Escapes are continuously failed and Lorne has to prevent the city from falling into enemy hands. COMPLETE
1. Uh, Hi?

_Atlantis leave me alone I'm trying to work and you constantly bugging me isn't helping me work any faster. _Lt. Col. John Sheppard shoved the nagging voice to the back of his head and tried to finish writing his mission report.

_But the system needs repairing. _Atlantis' A.I. protested, squeezing herself back to the surface.

_Don't care. _John said stubbornly.

_Yes, yes you do. _Atlantis countered.

_You don't have the power of hypnotism you know. _He said sarcastically and, as an annoyed afterthought, added. You_ fix it._

_I need an operator, you know this. I have not had an operator for more than 10,000 years. There are many systems that need restoration._Atlantis argued reasonably.

_Well, there are many reports that need to be read. If I went waltzing down to _every _room and restored _every _system you wanted me to I'd never get any work done around here. _John snapped back.

_I have not asked you to restore any systems in over a week. This system crashed 6,309 years ago._ She explained._ Please, John?_ Atlantis purred in a tone that seemed unique to her and generally got her whatever she wanted.

John sighed, whenever Atlantis said _anything_ in that tone he couldn't help but comply. No matter how many times she used it John didn't seem to be building up a resistance.

_Fine. Just let me finish this report and I'll go._

_Thank you John. _Atlantis said in the same tone, if she had a face she would be smiling smugly.

* * *

><p>John shuffled through the empty halls of an unexplored section of the city with his hands in his pockets. He soon came to the end of the hallway which it split in a 'T.' Taking advantage of the empty halls, he spoke aloud to Atlantis, "Left 'r right?"<p>

_Neither. _Atlantis replied immediately.

"What's that s'possed t'mean?" He asked before she could elaborate, slurring his words in exhaustion.

Earlier, once he'd finished the report, Rodney had dragged him down to his lab and wouldn't take, 'no' for an answer. After playing 'on button' for what seemed like hours, Major Lorne's team had missed their check-in. Since they weren't on the most friendly terms with the people they'd been negotiating with, John had gone with back-up to bail him out. Which was fortunate as Lorne and his team were about to be executed for trespassing on sacred ground. The locals wouldn't trade anything for their lives, so John scared them off with the 'Jumper and retrieved the team.

Now he was wandering around the city trying to find the system Atlantis had wanted him to fix six hours before.

_It means go straight._ Atlantis said gently, well aware of the fact that he was exhausted.

"Straight's a wall." He pointed out, frustrated.

_It is an illusion, simply walk forward. What you see is only colored light. _Atlantis continued to use a soft tone. Which was more like a feeling. Since Atlantis' words were thoughts in John's head any "tones" were more like little waves of feeling.

"'Kay." John stepped through the wall and nearly stripped and fell down the two steps at the entrance. He prevented himself from falling down face first but still landed with a _splash_ in one and a half feet of water that hadn't found it's way out because of said steps. He scanned the room he now found himself in, it looked like any other ancient lab he'd seen.

"What's this room used for?" John asked, taking a seat at the nearest console and letting his hands hover just above it.

_I do not know._

John hastily brought his hands back to in and raised his eyebrows, "You don't know? And you sent me down here?"

_All data as to what the system was outside of the system was erased. Now since the system is damaged I cannot read it. _Atlantis explained patiently.

"Don't you think there might be a good reason for that? Maybe we should get Rodney down here first."

_How are you going to tell him how you found it and why you want him there while you turn it on?_

"Alright alright," He conceded. "Just as long as your sure it won't hurt me or anything."

_It won't. If it starts to go wrong I will shield your mind from it._

"Okie dokie." Taking a deep breath John placed his hands on the console in front of him and concentrated. The system's data appeared as equations and ancient letters that meant nothing to him but Atlantis obligingly translated. The entire system was in a jumble. Agonizing minutes passed while John unscrambled it so that it was readable. Finally he opened his eyes and, slumping on the stool, announced tiredly. "Done." Even though he could find out himself he felt too tired so asked Atlantis to do it. "What is it?"

Agitation hit John with a sensation resembling a wraith stunner blast.

_John leave now!_

"What?" The word had barely left his mouth before the wall to his left opened up to reveal a man dressed in ancient clothes. He opened his eyes and glanced around. His eyes were dark and his face was sharp and angled, his hair long and black. He stepped out and, seeing John, advanced quickly toward him.

"Uh, hi." John raised his hand in greeting, knowing that if it came down to who could get away faster, he wouldn't have a chance in his current state. He hoped that since he hadn't made any aggressive moves yet maybe he would still get a good night's sleep. His hopes were dashed as the man, upon reaching him, reached out and lifted John by his neck, his boots still brushing the water and his windpipe being crushed unmercifully.

"Tell me the time, human" He ordered.

John choked wondering how the man thought he was going to answer and wondering briefly why he'd called him 'human.' As quickly as his arms would respond, John pulled out the knife he carried on his belt and slammed it into the man's arm. He yelled in pain and dropped John into the water, soaking him all the way through in two seconds. John had barely sat up before the man had jerked him to his feet by the collar of his gray jacket. The man twisted John's arm behind his back with his free had and took the knife. In near blind fury the man buried the blade into John's calf. John restrained from making any noises of pain, thankful that it had not hit bone.

_I thought you said you'd 'shield' me. _He thought adding mental finger quotes for emphasis.

_There was not much I could do, I am sorry John. _John felt Atlantis' guilt and hurried to add, _Not your fault. Just tell somebody, don't care how. _John heard the man speaking but had ignored him during his short conversation. "Sorry, musta zoned out on ya there."

"Who are you?" The man growled, twisting the knife still embedded in his leg.

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and John bit his lip to keep from groaning. When he didn't answer the knife slid painfully out of his leg and the bloodied metal of his knife pressed against his throat, the hot liquid drops sliding down his neck. He decided to cut his losses and that names wouldn't hurt in this situation, in fact given the position of his knife they would probably help. "Lt. Col... John Sheppard. You?"

There was a heavy pause before the pressure of the knife eased ever-so-slightly "You can call me Argrose. Now," Argrose adjusted his grip on the knifr, "Where am I?" Argrose was talking quietly and slowly, panting slightly from both the pain in his arm and the effort John had caused him.

John squirmed but Argrose was built like a brick wall. It wouldn't have surprised John if he could go head-to-head with Ronon. "Kinda... obvious." John told him evasively, biding his time to come up with an escape plan as well as an unhelpful reply.

"Answer!" Argrose's voice rose in volume and ptich.

John sealed his mouth shut, not knowing if it was best to tell him he was on Atlantis or an outpost of a different planet. Unable to decide, John simultaneously dug his left elbow into Argrose's gut, thrust his good leg's foot onto Argrose's foot as hard he could, and dropped his entire weight. It successfully freed him, though only for a moment. For his efforts he received a crushing blow to his head. Then sweet darkness.


	2. Some Answers

Dr. Rodney McKay walked into the briefing room, one hand held his omnipresent data pad, the other his fifth cup of coffee. "Where's Sheppard? He's late again isn't he? What is he doing? Dawdling in the mes hall no doubt. Probably flirting with one of _my_ scientists."

"Relax McKay." Ronon Dex slumped in his chair.

"It's only five minutes past the designated briefing time, which, I would like to point out, is also the five minutes you were not here. Shall we nag you for being late?" Elizabeth leaned her elbows on the table with a playful smile across her face.

"Well..." Rodney cleared his throat, looking more than a little put out. "If he takes five minutes more I get to complain then."

Ten minutes passed while the Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, and Elizabeth talked about nothing in particular. Elizabeth finally lost her patience, "Weir to Sheppard. John where are you? You're late."

No answer. After a moment she tried again, "John where are you?" Silence. "John if you can hear me please respond."

"He would be awake by now." Teyla said, glancing at her watch.

"He was pretty worn out yesterday." Rodney offered.

"He wouldn't oversleep no matter how hard he worked yesterday. He could be sick." Ronon said.

"Right then Ronon you check the gym. Teyla you try the mes hall. Rodney see if the sensors can help us with his quarters." Elizabeth ordered. The three left to find their elusive friend. Elizabeth just hoped John had only been distracted.

Teyla reported only a few minutes later. "_Elizabeth, John is not at the mess hall and no one has seen him here. I'm heading up to the 'Jumper Bay, but I doubt he is there."_

"_He's not in the gym either." _Came Ronon's voice.

"I'll check and see if Rodney has anything." Elizabeth stood and and walked to the control room. Rodney was typing away. "Tell me you have good news."

"Well, you could interpret it either way. There are no life signs in his quarters."

"Okay."

"There are also no dots moving twice as fast as anyone else, and there are no unmoving dots in remote areas. So he's not laying somewhere between the mess hall and his quarters in anguish, but..." Rodney turned to Elizabeth worry etched on his face. "We don't know where he is."

"He wouldn't take 'Jumper and go to the mainland without telling anyone. Try enlarging the scan?" She suggested.

"Right." Rodney breathed, then turned and tapped a few keys before glancing back up at the display screen. "Nope nothing. The Stargate hasn't been activated since we came back from rescuing Lorne and no Puddle Jumpers are missing. So unless he decided to take a swim..."

"Is there anyway reason he wouldn't turn up on the sensors?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Only if he was dead... Or turned into a hibernating wraith." Rodney answered. "Look, if he is still alive he's, one, swimming. Two, got someone to fly him to the mainland then bring the 'Jumper back. Three, he's miraculously found a way to hide himself from the sensors." Rodney counted off options with his fingers.

"Let's hope for number three," She reached up and tapped her earpiece. "Major Lorne, this is Dr. Weir. I need you to mobilize search teams. Colonel Sheppard is missing."

* * *

><p>John groaned and rolled onto his back. His hands were bound beneath him, it was extremely uncomfortable, more so than most people realize. His leg was sore and numb and John knew he wouldn't be able to stand on it easily. The blood had dried and his pants were now sticking to his leg. He was completely dry, slightly hungry, and a little rested. All indications he'd been out for several hours. He sat up and looked around. Argrose was standing nearby doing something to a panel. It looked like something McKay would do, not the John payed much attention to that kind of thing of course.<p>

_Atlantis? Atlantis are you there? _John waited anxiously for an answering thought._ Atlantis?_

_I am here John. _Atlantis' relief mingled with John's.

_Could you access the system? Who is he? _John asked.

_Argrose Bolue, he was the most dangerous criminal the Ancients had to offer. He kept escaping, either on his own or with the help of friends. Eventually the Ancients had no choice but to put him in stasis and remove any other reference of him. _Atlantis explained.

_Just what I need. Dangerous felon on the loose. Have you been able to get help?_

_Not yet. This room is shielded. It was one of the many rooms they attempted to keep Argrose in. I have not been able to find you're exact location._

_But you're talking to me right now. _John pointed out.

_Yes. But this is not unlike a simple radio link. I can speak with you but I always located you with the sensors or I knew because you knew._

_Fantastic. So I have a criminal who is an ancient. Which means he can use the technology, no one knows where I am. And I'm injured. To top it off I'm tied up._

_They do know you're missing. They are searching as we speak. You're going to have to try to escape though. You should also know that Argrose cannot... _Atlantis was cut off as John felt a gruff hand on his arm. It was Argrose, holding one of John's least favorite items in the galaxy. A syringe.

"What are you doing?"

Argrose didn't reply. He rolled up John's sleeve and began to insert the syringe into the crook of John's arm. He tried to pull away but Argrose's grip was like iron, the rest of his arm's movement was restricted by tough rope. But it didn't stop him from trying. It took longer than it should of thanks to John's squirming. It only served to anger the criminal. Once he finished he shoved John harshly to the side and when he stood kicked his injured leg. Before he could stop it, John let out a soft yelp in pain. John decided now would be a good time to get some answers.

_Atlantis... _John repeated several times. Each time nothing happened and John realized her presence, a soft vibration in the back of his head, was missing. _Atlantis would've finished what she needed to tell me. _John thought, realizing how much he already missed Atlantis answering his thoughts. Only one logical explanation came to mind._ He must've given me something to me off from her. But how did he know? All Ancients probably knew, John. _He scolded himself and decided to ask, "What was that?"

No answer. _Great_. The silent treatment. John glanced around no obvious means of escape. Understandable, the guy was supposed to be an escape expert. He couldn't fight with his bindings _and _injury. He gave an inward sigh, he was going to have to watch and wait. Not his favorite strategy. He racked his brain for possible endings to Atlantis' last sentence. Maybe the reason Argrose was keeping him around.

"So... Why are you keeping me around?" John inquired, not really expecting an answer.

"You may prove useful." Argrose's reply surprised John, but before John had a chance to answer Argrose added with a note of sarcasm, "If your mouth doesn't kill you first."

John couldn't help but roll his eyes. "So they tell me. What is the stuff you injected me with?"

"It will keep you from showing on the sensors and from communicating with Atlantis." Argrose's voice was turning into a growl. This stubborn man was annoying him. Finishing at the panel, Argrose lifted his captive up roughly by the collar. They were leaving before someone found them. As they crossed the threshold John jerked backwards, the door conveniently closing between them. John loosed his hands completely, he'd been silently working his bonds while Argrose finished whatever he had been doing. John limped over to the console and activated it. He was hoping that Rodney would notice something turning on that wasn't supposed to. That and if he was lucky enough there'd be communications.

There was.

"Control room this is Sheppard."

"Sheppard? Oh thank goodness. Where have you been? For that matter where are you now?" Relief was evident through Rodney's shower of questions.

"I'm-" Pins-and-needles feeling. Crap.

* * *

><p>Argrose angrily pounded the door. The motion sensor that opened the door were not working. However, thanks to his knowledge of escaping Atlantis, he knew another way in. The convict pulled out the ancient stunner he'd obtained from a hidden store room and ran to the other door. Waving his hand over the motion sensors Argrose found his former captive had his back to him. He was speaking! That meant if Argrose didn't act soon he wouldn't be able to get free. He shot the stunner which produced a <em>zap<em> and John Sheppard immediately slumped to the floor. Frustration and the smallest touch of respect welled up in Argrose. Frustration because the man was escaping his grasp more often than he'd like _and_ respect because Argrose had the same trait. No one else he'd ever met could escape as often as he could. Thrusting his thoughts aside Argrose lifted the stunned man by his gray jacket. He'd already injected himself with the inhibitor that would dim the energy signature everyone's body normally emitted. Now he just need to get to the GateShip Bay. Then he would fly through the Stargate to another planet where he could be rid of his troublesome captive. Yes, Argrose Bolue was sure, he'd be a free man again soon. All he needed was to be patient.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth!" Rodney called as he got closer to the leader's office.<p>

"What is it Rodney?" Elizabeth looked up from her data pad.

"Now we know for sure he's alive and on Atlantis."

"How?" In answer Rodney placed his tablet on the table and played his recent conversation.

_"Control room this is Sheppard."_

"_Sheppard? Oh thank goodness. Where have you been? For that matter where are you now?"_

"_I'm-"_

The sound of a stunner blast ended the message.

"When was this?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

"Just a few moments ago. I'm guessing Sheppard has found himself an ancient skeleton in the closet. If you catch my drift."

"I do. Keep going."

"Well, I don't know why we didn't notice it at first but I stumbled across something. It appears the ancients had a traitor in their midst. The guy was a master of escape, he kept slipping through their fingers. So they put him in a strange form of stasis, where they they stored his consciousness in a computer and left his body in the stasis pod."

"But why isn't his body old like the other... me? Whoever we are dealing with is obviously strong enough to give John some trouble." Elizabeth questioned with a frown.

"Yes, the Ancients accidentally came up with a drug to keep you from aging, mostly. Its actually a..." Rodney brought his hands up, a sure sign that he was about to say something scientific that interested him.

"Rodney, the Colonel." Elizabeth cut in.

"Right," Rodney said somewhat repentantly. "Anyway, the Ancients didn't mass produce it because, being at war with the wraith they didn't have a whole ton of time on their hands. Plus, it had some sort of side affect that they couldn't reverse. And they weren't sure if that would make wraith be able to get more out of a feeding session. So they gave a little bit to their biggest criminal and stuck him in stasis while severing his consciousness from his body."

"So stasis has slowed any side effects the drug may have." Rodney nodded. "Will they wear him down now?"

"They could, but the side effects could have worn off during his time in stasis."

"So John his being held prisoner by the worst convict of the Ancients."

"Yes."

"And we have no way of knowing where they are right now."

"Yes."

Elizabeth sighed, things weren't looking up.


	3. Escape?

John cracked open his right eye enough to get his bearings, careful to keep the rest of features relaxed. John was lying on his side against the cold floor. There were tan boots a few feet away, John assumed they were Argrose's. He closed his eye then took inventory of his bodily situation. Both hands and feet bound more tightly than before and his thigh was numb. There was also a gag, which had been thrust into his mouth and tasted terrible. _Terrific_. John thought.

_Not so._

Relief mixed with joy flooded John immediately. _Atlantis!_

_Yes, it appears Argrose's drug has worn off. _Atlantis said.

_How long's it been? _John asked quickly.

_It has been 19 hours since you were captured. Your people continue to search but they are taking much time. They may have you on the sensors by now but Argrose will no doubt give you the drug, Av'b, again. You must escape or Argrose will use you against your people. Quickly. _Atlantis' tone was urgent.

_Okay, where is the closest place I can get a weapon. He has a stunner. _John was really hoping Atlantis had an answer to that.

Even if Atlantis had an answer she would not have been able to give it. Argrose took the moment to dig his boot into John's thigh wound. It successfully pulled John out of his conversation with a gasp. John writhed through the injection, which did nothing to help him except earn him a few harsh kicks.

John wished he could offer a snarky comment but the gag would not permit it no matter how hard John wished it. He decided he would settle for a steady glare. Leaving John in the company of walls, locked doors, and bindings, Argrose Bolue set of to discover more weapons and a way off the planet.

His mistake.

John slowly loosened his bindings. After years of being tied with ropes he'd gotten pretty good at getting free. Five minutes later, John squeezed a hand through the loosened rope. Once free he undid the rest of his bonds as quickly as he could, John stood. Argrose had taken with him the stunner, John's knife, and even the syringe. _Nothing _sharp whatsoever. Nothing heavy either. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't the best thing as John's leg was still in pain. However, it was the only available option at the moment. Ignoring the pain John stood by the door and waited patiently for Argrose's return.

* * *

><p><em>Major Lorne have you found anything yet? <em>Dr. Weir's voice came through the radio. Breaking the silence that had held onto Lorne and his team as they searched the halls of Atlantis, hoping and praying for some sign of their missing CO.

"None yet Dr. Weir, there are no indications as to where the Colonel has gone." Lorne replied.

"Sir! Over here!" Lieutenant Fields called.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Lorne jogged over.

Lieutenant Fields waved his hand through the wall.

"How'd you find that?" Lorne questioned, bewildered but pleased.

Looking a bit embarrassed, Lieutenant Fields answered. "I was... leaning against the wall... for a rest and I... I fell through..."

Imagining the lieutenant falling through a wall brought a smile to Lorne's face. Suppressing a chuckle Lorne noticed for the first time that Fields was soaked through and a small bump was forming on his left temple. The smallest chortle escaped his lips.

"Report to the infirmary Fields, send Tylor in your place. Get some sleep you can rejoin the search later." Lorne said, still smiling slightly. Turning to his remaining two men, "Let's check it out."

"Famous last words." Joked Sergeant Morrison and Sergeant Hong in perfect synchronization.

"That may actually be true." Lorne chuckled.

Fields left and the rest of them stepped into the hidden room. Lorne stumbled as the steps came as a surprise, but he managed to stay on his feet. There was no sign of anyone in the room. There was, however, a foot and a half of water. _Great, not only is Colonel Sheppard not here, we are going to have to continue with soaking wet boots. _Continue they did though.

"Sir, there's some blood over here." Morrison said. "Couldn't be Fields', he wasn't bleeding."

"Okay Lets get Beckett down here, he can find out whose blood it is." Lorne tapped his radio. "Dr. Weir, we've located a hidden lab. There's blood here that could be Colonel Sheppard's I suggest you send Beckett down to see whose it is."

_Done, do you need anything else? _Weir asked.

"Send Dr. McKay too, he can take a look at the lab." Lorne answered.

_Very good, keep looking. Weir out. _The connection closed.

_We're getting close. _Lorne allowed himself to hope.

John heard footsteps at last. He held his breath, not realizing it. The doors parted slowly. As soon as Argrose's head appeared John swung a fist into it. Argrose was certainly surprised, he stumbled. John took the opportunity, and he punched Argrose's stomach. He snatched the stunner and shot at Argrose without a moments delay. To John's utter astonishment Argrose had already moved, but, moved to where? The word of the day rang through John's mind, _crap_. John whirled around just in time to see Argrose fist hit his forehead. His legs gave way beneath him and he hit the floor almost gracefully. If you could call getting hit in the head graceful.

Argrose growled in frustration.


	4. Feeling Better?

_Where am I? What time is it? How tight are the ropes this time? What's the next getaway plan? _These questions rang through John's head as he woke up. Argrose had certainly taken John's latest attempt more seriously. Metal cuffs more seriously. John blinked, trying to clear his fuzzy vision. A blur a couple of feet away seemed to be Argrose. It was hard to tell though because no matter how hard John blinked his vision never cleared. He sat up with minimal dizziness but the blur didn't seem to take much notice, he was wrong there.

"How do you feel?" The voice, that was now clearly Argrose, mocked.

"Peachy." John snapped angrily.

"Good, wouldn't want you feeling bad. You might try to leave me." Argrose continued in his mocking tone, enjoying his small victory.

"Me? Leave you? Never, havin' way to much fun." John's voice dripped with sarcasm

"I'll hold you to that next time you try to escape."

"I've been known to break sarcastic promises."

"Perhaps, but you are almost as good of an escapist as myself. You did a nice job of surprising me."

John blinked. He was _complimenting _him? John didn't give any indication he was surprised, instead he snarked, "Takes one to know one."

Argrose chuckled, "You know, if we weren't on opposite sides I might actually like you." Argrose wondered how loyal to his people John Sheppard really was. _If he isn't It would be nice to have someone who knows what is going on in the galaxy right now. I have no knowledge of what is happening right now._

However, it seemed John Sheppard had other plans. "Nice try, but I don't generally team up with criminals who've drugged me"

"Perhaps you could make an exception this once." Argrose tried one last time. John smirked. Argrose heard the message loud and clear. "Lets go then." Argrose hoisted John up again. John then discovered another effect of Argrose's drug. His body was slow to respond to any of his brain signals. It was like watching a video where you heard people speak and after a second or two you saw their lips move. That was the way John felt. He wanted to move his legs, but it would take about two seconds before his legs actually moved. This time it was going to be a bit tougher to escape.

* * *

><p>"Its definitely Colonel Sheppard's blood." Carson said confidently.<p>

"And it is without a doubt the room where Argrose Bolue was." Rodney put in.

"We've been searching the area extensively but if Bolue was able to get himself to a working transporter he could be anywhere in the city by now." Lorne said remorsefully. Himself, Dr. McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Dr. Beckett, and Dr. Weir were all in her office.

"I figured out that he was awakened sometime the night before last. Also the reason we hadn't come across the room before was because the system had... crashed if you will. It was repaired and somehow during the process criminal Bolue was awakened."

"Why didn't the Ancestors just kill him?" Ronon asked.

"His crime was fairly small, in the Ancient's eyes he wasn't deserving of the death penalty. As he kept escaping though he did a little murdering to get out. The Ancients put him in stasis so he would never have the chance to ascend." Rodney explained. "They still didn't know much about ascending, but since they were getting closer they didn't want to risk Bolue figuring it out."

"What was John doing down there in the first place?" Elizabeth piped up for the first time in the seemingly depressing meeting.

"He wanted to go for a walk. His gene made him realize there was something wrong. He got a sales call from the guy downstairs selling him a bad day. Could be any number of reasons. That's not going to help us find him." Rodney answered.

"True. Has he or Argrose turned up on the sensors at all?"

"No. Not yet. Its possible he came up while I was checking Argrose accommodations. But uh, well, not there anymore."

"Keep searching. If nothing else this Argrose will have to contact us soon. He can't go forever without food and water. He probably won't want to stay on Atlantis much either. Dismissed." Elizabeth ended the meeting. Lorne, Teyla, and Ronon left to continue the search.

Rodney walked over to Elizabeth and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him."

"I know. Its just..." Elizabeth sighed. "Its hard enough when he gets into trouble off-world. It as if since he got someone else out of trouble he had to even it out by getting into trouble with one of the most dangerous criminals."

"That's Sheppard for you. You should rest Elizabeth. I'll wake you the moment there is anything on him." Rodney said.

"Thank you Rodney, I think I will."

* * *

><p>Argrose finally stopped in a small room. As soon as the doors closed behind them Argrose let go of John. His body still slow to respond, John hit the floor hard. "Ow." He mumbled. Thankfully John's vision had cleared to the point where every thing just had a slight fuzz around it. His body would now respond after one second instead of two, but John decided he would pretend it still took two. Hoping it would fool Argrose into preserving his drug and John would continue to regain control. So far as he could tell it was working. John struggled into a sitting position, which was incredibly hard, but he managed... eventually.<p>

"Where to after here?" John asked, only for the sake of asking. Knowing without a doubt that Argrose wouldn't answer. He was right. Argrose pretended he didn't hear John. He had ceased all communications when John had made it clear he wouldn't help Argrose.

"I'm just gonna talk to myself for a little while. See, I get bored easily. That's one of the reasons why I can't stand bed rest.-"

John, being the master of irritation he was, received a punch to the side of face. Argrose was definitely easily aggravated which, John had to admit, was almost fun. However, the punch caused him to bite his cheek and blood flooded his mouth. Argrose was angry enough with him to replace the gag. John sighed through his nose, being deprived of the use of his mouth, and laid back on the floor with a thump. All he could do was conserve his energy for the inevitable escape plan.

Argrose hacked into the sensors being used in the main tower. He located the search teams and plotted a route around them to the next place he could check. Turning back to John Sheppard, Argrose sighed. It wasn't particularly easy carrying him through the city, John Sheppard squirmed the entire time. Giving the man a beating didn't keep him from squirming either. Even with the drug John Sheppard refused to make it simple for Argrose. Attempting not to show his annoyance, Argrose lifted John Sheppard for yet another struggle through the halls of Atlantis.

John had been unable to rid himself of the bonds around his ankles because they weren't rope. John decided he wouldn't pull the door trick again. John decided to slowly tire Argrose, without aggravating him to the point of knocking him out, until he could break away. Then he saw his chance. A hallway, which he was relatively sure had a transporter. Breaking away from Argrose, John dashed down the hallway, putting as many corners between him and his captor. He heard the stunner go off several times. Fifteen minutes later John paused and listened intently. He could not hear anything, he cautiously made his way towards the nearest transporter. Stopping every ten or so steps to listen.

Argrose had been caught of guard when John Sheppard broke away. He fired at him six times before John Sheppard rounded a corner. Argrose ran after in pursuit. After much weaving through the halls Argrose became aware John Sheppard was heading for a transporter. Argrose wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Argrose continued as quietly as a ghost.

He peeked out of one corner half an hour later. John Sheppard had successfully made it to a transporter.

"Stop." Argrose said loudly enough for John to hear. John halted with a long-suffering sigh. Argrose couldn't help but smile. "Did you really think you could escape me entirely?" Argrose teased.

"It worked at first. Couldn't hurt to try." John answered dryly.

"Oh I disagree Colonel. It could hurt very much." Argrose responded. It would feel good to take out his annoyance and anger on John Sheppard. Argrose fired the stunner and watched the colonel fall. He was going to find a nice quiet room where he could make himself feel better.


	5. Beating

John's body was on fire. His bruises stung and blood filled his mouth. Without bothering to turn aside, John leaned over and spit out a fairly large amount of blood. It landed conveniently on Argrose boot. Fortunately for John, Argrose didn't react.

Whether purposefully or not all John's wounds were superficial, with the exception of the knife wound on his still-sore leg. Regardless of the fact that they were superficial, they were still quite painful.

Argrose feeling considerably better having pounded out most of his anger and frustration, checked checked the sensors again, which took another ten minutes to hack. He rerouted his course and lifted John Sheppard, who groaned in pain. John was getting extremely tired of being carried around. He thought over his previous escapes. Clearly he couldn't do what he'd done the first time and stab Argrose. Yanking himself out of Argrose's grasp wasn't an option anymore either, which left two and four out of it. Three though. Hitting Argrose in the head was very appealing at that moment.

Lorne continued through the hallways as fast and as thoroughly as he could. Unfortunately, life signs detectors wouldn't help. Lorne briefly wondered what was hiding the Colonel from the sensors. Turning back to the task at hand, Lorne opened the next door. Same old, same old. Blue walls, bright lights, blue floors, big consoles... red what? He knelt by the blood, mostly it was tiny pools. Looking around he saw red sprinkles on the wall.

_This better not mean what I think it means. _He thought. Sighing he tapped his radio. "Dr. Weir."

_What is it Major? _Dr. Weir asked after a moment.

"I've found a room with blood in it. I'm assuming it's Colonel Sheppard's, I don't think it could belong to anyone else."

_How much blood_. Lorne heard concern in Dr. Weir's voice.

"Not a whole lot, but..."

_But?_

"Based on the way the blood is also on the wall and some of it is smudged on the floor, it looks like Colonel Sheppard took a few punches." Lorne explained, wincing involuntarily.

_Alright, I'll have Dr. Beckett on standby. Sounds like the sooner you find him the better. _Dr. Weir said, closing the connection.

"Definitely looks that way." Lorne agreed out loud.

* * *

><p>"Rodney, you said you had something." Elizabeth walked hopefully into the room.<p>

"Yes I think I do have something. Its not the fastest plan but its a plan nonetheless." Rodney said turning to look a her.

"Well?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, trying not to sound as impatient as she felt.

"Radek and I have been scouring the database for anything that could hide Mr. Bolue and Sheppard from the sensors. I found a drug called Av'b, the ancients have a large section for it but we don't need to go into detail. Av'b, when administered, changes the energy signature the human body gives off. Thus hiding whoever has it from the sensors." Turning to the display, Rodney tapped a few keys to bring up a section of the city schematics. "The room where Argrose spent the last 10,000 years is here." Rodney pointed to a room close to the bottom of the screen. "There is a lab right here, it holds Avb. This is where the Ancients studied it and developed it." This time Rodney indicated to a spot slightly left of the holding room. "I'm guessing that Argrose got his current supply from there." Continuing to speak but tapping a few keys at the same time. "Assuming Argrose stops for more, he'll end up here." The display moved to a different section of the city and Rodney pointed to the room in the center of the screen.

"So we put a team of marines there to catch him, and we find Sheppard." Elizabeth smiled. She felt better than she had all day.

"Maybe two or three teams of marines, the guy is a murderer and escapist." Rodney added.

"Good idea, but Rodney..."

"What?"

"How can you be sure he'll stop for more?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely curious.

"The database said that Avb requires a large dosage to work. Plus it wears off every twelve or so hours. Argrose has to have carried enough for himself and Sheppard. Seeing as how Argrose has managed to keep Sheppard from escaping I don't think could have carried enough." Rodney expanded. Then he frowned. "You know whats really weird though?"

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth questioned, raising a brow.

"No. Its just," Rodney took a breath before continuing. "The file for Av'b came up almost immediately when I started to search through the database. Its like someone knew I was looking for it, popped up outta nowhere. It should of taken me much longer to find it."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to frown, it was weird. "Well, let's just be grateful you did find it."

* * *

><p><em>Uh-ho <em>reverberated through John's mind. Argrose was doing an exemplary job of avoiding detection. What was annoying John the most was that since Argrose had tired of holding him off the floor, he was now dragging John on the floor.

Suddenly Argrose let go of John. John rolled into a sitting position, Argrose was hiding behind a pillar and firing the stunner with excellent precision. At who, John couldn't see. Eight times John counted. Eight times he heard the unmistakable sound of people hitting the floor. John got a clear look at the two teams of marines laying on the floor as he was dragged passed. He groaned through the gag, which was blood-red in several places, compliments of Argrose.

Argrose let go of him again and moved out of John's vision. After re-convincing himself that he couldn't remove the cuffs, and crawling wasn't going to help, John let his mind wander. He wondered if he could count a rescue attempt as an escape attempt. He mentally debated for ten minutes, coming to the final decision that it was an escape attempt, just not made by himself. It was the marines failed attempt to help him escape. John grimaced, five then, he was really beginning to wish Atlantis hadn't noticed Argrose's room. Thinking of Atlantis made John slightly sad, he really missed talking to her and feeling her. Returning to his previous train of thought, John hoped there were less attempts and maybe a success in his future.

* * *

><p>"Major?" Elizabeth looked up from her computer as Lorne walked in.<p>

"I'm sorry ma'am. This Argrose guy took all eight of us out with his stunner so quick we barely got any shots in ourselves." Lorne said.

"It's alright major." Though Elizabeth's head was screaming it wasn't alright. "Did you at least get a look at Colonel Sheppard?"

Lorne gave a half-hearted smile. "Argrose has him tied head to foot. Guess Colonel Sheppard gave him some difficulties. He was moving though."

"Not much of a comfort there." Elizabeth said.

"I try to stay positive." Lorne answered, trying to lighten the mood, when in reality he felt like strangling someone. Argrose Bolue was cunning and for the people of Atlantis that was a very bad thing.


	6. Transporter Escape

Argrose was frustrated. With the tight sweeps the search teams were using, Argrose had to constantly reroute. On top of that, Sheppard hadn't tried to escape again. True he was pretty well bound and looked for all the world like he was falling asleep. However, Argrose wasn't fooled so easily, he noticed the observing looks John Sheppard would cast every couple of seconds. Though he would never admit it and did his best to hide it, those looks made Argrose nervous and tense. If he were to slip, drop his guard for only a moment, he was sure Sheppard wouldn't hesitate for a second. Tied up or not, Sheppard was one of the few people Argrose had ever feared. Argrose methodically filled the small pack he held with Avb. His thoughts were elsewhere though. He thought over the other people he feared, or rather had feared. His combat teacher for one, his mentor had scared him from the moment Argrose had laid eyes on him. Even after Argrose got to the point where he could beat him.

Argrose head exploded with pain from the back and the room blacked out. Ironically Argrose had done exactly what he had feared he would by thinking about it. Argrose had dropped his guard.

* * *

><p>Argrose was distracted, John could tell easily from the way Argrose stared blankly at the sack. Quietly, slowly, John moved his hands towards his feet. It was difficult since his hands had to start from behind his back. Reaching forward without taking his eyes off Argrose, John loosened the rope holding his ankles together. Hoping for the best and expecting the worse John crept up behind Argrose. He held his breath for a moment than swung. Argrose jerked and fell to the floor. John then found the keys and freed his hands, clipping the cuffs around Argrose wrists, though doubting that it would make much of a difference. Since he didn't want to make the same mistake of sticking around as before, John took the stunner, smashed the bottles of Avb, and left hurriedly. He didn't bother being discreet, he wanted to be found. For a moment he wondered how long Argrose would be out but then pushed the thought away as it was useless to estimate. At first John only put as much distance between himself and Argrose. Then stopped to think about what he should do next. He had no idea whatsoever of where he was in Atlantis and he still couldn't talk to her. Wander around he supposed. Once the drug wore off the sensors would pick him up and he could go home. Something else drew his attention. He was thirsty. John didn't know how long it had been since he'd had a drink thanks to the numerous unconscious occasions. John sighed and kept walking, wanting nothing more to find his bed and fall asleep, murderous villains aside. However, he knew he couldn't. Argrose would be up and about soon and John didn't want to be around when he was.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What have you found? <em>Dr. Weir's voice asked in response to Lorne's call.

"Smashed bottles, little bit of blood." Lorne listed. "Guess Colonel Sheppard got the drop on our elusive little felon." Lorne smiled a little at that.

_Good, any sign of Colonel Sheppard?_ Lorne could hear the smile in Dr. Weir's voice.

"Not yet." Lorne admitted regretfully, then, with a bit of optimism, he added. "But, if Colonel Sheppard is abroad, then Argrose won't be able to administer the drug and the Colonel will appear on our sensors once more."

_Good thinking. Keep me posted. Good work major._ Dr. Weir said through the radio.

* * *

><p>"Alright lets keep moving people!" Lorne called out to the rest of the search team. There was a collective 'yes sir' and they set out. The other three members of this particular team had cycled in and out with fresh men every twelve hours. Lorne, however, had stayed. He was now coming up on thirty hours. He pushed away the little voice of exhaustion and strode forward with new confidence. He contacted the other search teams via radio and redirected them toward himself. He had moments useless (or so he thought) wish that he could ask the walls if Colonel Sheppard had gone this way. Lorne mentally rolled his eyes at himself. <em>Fantastic Evan. Your going crazy and you've only been awake thirty hours!<em>Despite telling himself he was crazy, the thought kept resurfacing, pushing itself through Lorne's concentration. In response, Lorne tightened his grip on his P-90 and stared hard at the walls, floor, and ceiling. He had to find Colonel Sheppard and thinking about talking walls wouldn't help.

* * *

><p>John made a habit of stopping every twelve strides to listen for Argrose or search teams. Preferably the latter. He limped with one hand holding the stunner and the other brushing the wall for any possible contact with Atlantis however miniscule. It felt good to be out of restraints and walking. Even though he was tiring unusually fast thanks to dehydration and a thorough beating. He stumbled blindly along as he started to lose focus and his vision narrowed. He'd lost the stunner a ways back, at some point his fingers had decided to let go without telling him and his ears hadn't bothered to inform him either. John struggled to hold onto consciousness with only the thought that the longer he stayed awake, the longer he stayed away from Argrose, the longer he went without whatever-it-was-Argrose-kept-injecting-him-with, the sooner he would be found. His walk had turned into a stumble, then a shuffle, until he was certain snails would laugh at him for being slow. John leaned against the wall before sinking all the way down. He hadn't seen much in the way of hiding but he didn't think Argrose would simply pass him by. There was also the fact that John couldn't see much anyway at that moment, his hiding skills would be a bit sloppy right now. Just as blackness started to dominate him, John felt a pair of strong hands grip his jacket in the front and pull him off the floor. John managed to blink back unconsciousness for a moment and open his eyes slightly. It revealed the enraged face of Argrose with a satisfying clink of metal restriction. A small smile graced John's face at the sight, even the tiniest chortle, as he passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>John awoke to find his thirst more or less quenched. He sighed heavily. He left his eyes closed and tried to go back to his dream. His dream of being in bed and dreaming. John remember the soft feel of his mattress all too well at that moment. He scolded himself, <em>You're a <em>solider_, buck up John!_

His hands were bound in front him for a change, John was laying on his back. He cracked open an eyelid enough to see Argrose lounging on of the chairs with his stunner in one hand and his eyes focused on John. John shifted onto one of his elbows so he could look Argrose more or less in the eye.

"Nice try." Argrose commented dryly after a moment.

"Of course it was nice, would you expect anything less of me?" John snapped, feigning hurt.

"No, I expected better." Argrose sneered.

"Well, if you want better, you'll have to quit trying to stop me." After a moments consideration John said, "If you were going to try to get off this planet you could have already."

"True, that was my first intent." Argrose agreed, eyes never leaving John.

"Second intent?" John asked.

"I am the last ancient yes?" Argrose didn't wait for John to answer. "Atlantis is the city of the ancients. I'm an ancient. Why not take the city back?"

"One man to run the whole city?" John drew his eyebrows up and together, wondering if ten thousand years in stasis had done a little something to Argrose reasoning.

"Oh I'd find some people to help me run it. I'm sure there are more than a few scientists who would work for me."

"In fear of their lives, of course." John said.

"Of course." Argrose repeated smiling a little. "You for instance could be one."

"Why not?" John pretended to contemplate the offer. Sarcasm flooding his voice, John answered his own question. "Oh, yeah, now I remember. You've beat me up, tied me up several times, and you're a criminal. Sorry, no can do Darth Mal."

John saw before he felt Argrose boot in his stomach. When he'd gotten his breath back he stopped for a half-minute dramatic pause and drawled, "Ow." His eyes didn't need to be open to know Argrose was glowering at him.

Argrose pulled John up by the back of his jacket, "Walk." John hung limp, there wasn't a chance he was going to make it easy on Argrose. "Nope." He replied stubbornly. Argrose gave him a cold, hard stare. John had the feeling that a bit of pain was in his future. He might have walked to avoid pain, however, John being John and defiance being his middle name, hung slack and returned Argrose's glare with his most intense "Death Glare." (Rodney had nervously called it that when he'd purposely spilled his glass of water over John in front of Dr. McKenzie.) John could of sworn Argrose's gaze wavered, but didn't have much time to tell correctly before Argrose's fist hit him in the stomach. John let out a groan. Then another one as Argrose pulled him into a headlock and put John's knife to his throat. John's eyes focused on the most welcome sight he'd see in... he really wasn't sure how long. Ronon and Teyla with two armed marines faced them with weapons at the ready.

"Let him go and you might get through this with your head." Ronon threatened, glaring hard enough to make John extremely grateful he wasn't being glared at.

"You shoot, and I won't hesitate to slit his throat." Argrose emphasized his point by pressing the knife enough for a small trickle of scarlet blood.

Ronon didn't lower his blaster but didn't fire either.

"Why don't you tell us what you want and we can work something out." Teyla suggested in her most diplomatic manner and held up her hand in a nonthreatening way.

Argrose started to back away slowly, John did everything he could to slow him down but it didn't really help matters. Argrose continued backing and the knife continued to elicit a few drops of blood. As they rounded the corner he heard Teyla, Ronon, and the marines come closer, but they didn't come around the corner until Argrose had gotten a good fifteen paces between them. John grunted as he was lifted into a transporter.

"Press it." Argrose hissed in John's ear. John was briefly confused as to why Argrose wouldn't just press it himself, but then attributed it to Argrose trying to maintain his hold on John. Catching Teyla's eye he glanced at the far corner of the panel then back. Teyla blinked slowly in understanding. John reached back and slowly pushed the button closest to the bottom right-hand corner. The doors closed and there was a flash of light and the transporter doors opened but Argrose made no move to leave. John sighed, realizing Argrose's plan.

* * *

><p>As soon as the transporter's doors closed the search team sprinted forward. Teyla pressed the same glowing dot Sheppard had. They transporter flashed and the door slid open. They stepped out. No sign of Sheppard.<p>

Ronon frowned, "Where'd they go?"

Teyla sighed. "They transporters are two way, it looks as if Argrose did not vacate the transporter before we came. He will undoubtedly be in another transporter by now."

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Shep is up to six now, I'm not going to count Ronon and Teyla trying to rescue him 'cause then the end of the story would come quicker. Please review! Reveiws motivate me to write better ad help me come up with ideas. Even if you're saying you just like it. This chapter has been fixed up a little due to a few reviews. So I hope I have answered most questions successfully for the moment. Thank you :)**


	7. Silence

"Have you eaten anything in the past two days?" John questioned. He was beginning to wonder at Argrose strength. "Gotta run outta steam eventually right?"

"No." Argrose said simply before dropping John. At least, he thought he was dropping, John decided now was a good time to stand.

"Right." John said, disbelieving.

"I did have something to–" Argrose paused for a moment, then decided he was better off not telling John Sheppard how he had managed to keep going so long.

John cleared his throat. "to."

Argrose ignored his prodding. "You should work on your hiding skills." Argrose sneered, getting even more angry as John Sheppard just smiled a little more.

"Sure." John couldn't help but smile. Mostly, because it was funny how much you could annoy your captors by smiling. John knew he was pushing it but he couldn't help himself. "Thanks for the drink by the way."

"I still need you." Argrose admitted grudgingly. "But that won't stop me from injuring you further."

"What for?" John continued to smile.

"What, need you for or injuring you?" Argrose began to ask himself just _why_ he was answering John Sheppard's questions.

"Both."

"I need you for any bargaining I may come across. And I have no problem injuring you for annoying me or trying to escape." John Sheppard didn't appear fazed at all by Argrose's threat.

"_Or?"_ John teased at the 'annoying _or_ trying to escape.'

"And!" Argrose growled out the frustrated word. John Sheppard just looked smug. Argrose forced himself to calm down. Argrose looked at the sensors, the control room was going to be hard to reach and despite what he'd told Sheppard, he would run out of steam eventually. With a sudden idea, Argrose pulled up the entire city schematics and refreshed his memory for the directions to the room he wanted, there was no one between him and it. Suddenly excited with his new plan of action, Argrose didn't give John Sheppard any time to argue. He yanked the man up and hauled him out the door.

"I think I missed what ever is so great." Sheppard said, his tired legs stumbling to keep up with Argrose's newly energized stride.

After what seemed like hours for John and moments for Argrose, the arrived at the small room. To his dismay, John saw a table in the middle of the room. And not just any table, it was the same kind of table Rodney had used to make FRAN. _The kind of table you put people on. Or make people on,_ John thought to himself. _Well, make replicators on._

Argrose proceeded to fiddle and do technical stuff on the console, but he kept a careful eye on Sheppard.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been since we found the smashed bottles?" Elizabeth asked Rodney, though she knew perfectly well it'd been exactly twelve hours.<p>

"Twelve hours, but it may vary. They might not show up on the sensors for another hour." Rodney answered.

Elizabeth followed the movements of the security teams with her eyes and chewed her lip worriedly. All non-essential personal had been confined to their quarters (with the exception of the mess hall) while the teams searched.

"Hel-lo." Rodney murmured.

Elizabeth knew what that meant. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah they're are in a room on the outer edge of the city." Rodney said, excited.

"Major Lorne come in please." Elizabeth said into the radio.

_What is it, ma'am?_ The Major responded.

"We've found him."

* * *

><p>Ronon, Teyla, Lorne, and two squads of marines followed close behind Rodney. Rodney stopped and looked at the wall to his right. "The life signs are coming from there."<p>

"The wall?" Ronon asked, stepping forward.

Rodney pushed lightly on the panels in front of him, when one suddenly opened into a door Rodney clumsily jerked his P-90 upwards. Ronon, Teyla, and Lorne were instantly next to him, for which Rodney was extremely grateful. Ronon went in first. There was a tall man leaning casually against a console. Behind him Ronon saw Sheppard laying on a table, unconscious. Ronon didn't lose any time and trained his blaster on the man, who raised his hands in surrender. Ronon shot him anyway. The two squads of marines surrounded the two people and Rodney shouldered his way up to Sheppard.

"What'd you shoot him for?" Rodney asked. "Now we don't know what he did."

"I thought you could figure it out." Ronon said.

"Well I can, but–"

"So, figure it out." Ronon motioned towards the console.

Teyla tapped her radio. "Elizabeth we have found them but I suggest you send Dr. Beckett down here."

_Is Colonel Sheppard injured?_ Elizabeth's voice was somewhat relieved, but still slightly worried.

"Yes, I can see his leg was bleeding and there are many bruises I can see as well."

* * *

><p>John jolted awake, breathing hard. He looked around for Argrose, he wasn't there. In fact, no one was. John was at the edge of a thick forest sitting on wet grass. The fog was so thick he couldn't see more than twenty feet away.<p>

"Hello!" He called out, standing up. "Anybody there. _There, there, there_" John's voice echoed for a moment. "Argrose! _Argrose, Argrose, Argrose_"

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. Had some technical difficulties as well as just drawing a blank as to what to write.<strong>

**Please review! :)**


	8. Not Fortune

Argrose paced in his cell, waiting for the Lanteans to figure out that they couldn't shut down the system. For a brief moment Argrose thought that maybe he'd underestimated these people, but quickly dismissed the idea. These people clearly were not the original Lanteans. He could tell by their clothing and weapons, Argrose had put every safeguard he knew of and a few more on there. He was absolutely certain they wouldn't be able to turn it off any time soon. Argrose knew his plan would be no small feat considering there was only one of him and a whole lot more of them, but soon he would even out those odds.

* * *

><p>"Rodney, have you figured it out yet?" Elizabeth asked upon her arrival. Carson was checking over John, who lay on strange-looking table.<p>

"By 'figured it out' do you mean what it does or how to turn it off?" Rodney asked looking up from the tablet he held.

"Well both would be nice." Elizabeth said, tilting her head a little.

"Well I can do neither. Mr. Super-Smart criminal has this," Rodney waved his hand to encompass the console in front of him and the table on which John lay. "so booby trapped and safeguarded that its going to take a while before I'll even know what it does."

"Alright. Carson have you tried waking him up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, but the stimulant I gave him didn't have any effect." He waved Elizabeth over. "I'm guessing that this is what is connecting him to the machine." Carson indicated a circular, blinking, piece of metal about the size of her fist that was attached to the side of John's head. Elizabeth hadn't noticed it before.

"Is it doing anything to him physically?"

"No, it doesn't appear to be doing anything yet. That could change though."

"Maybe he is he dreaming?" Teyla suggested stepping forward.

"That's a good guess but, like I said, we won't know anything for a little while." Rodney replied.

"I'll send Zelenka down to help, meanwhile we'll see if we can get anything from our prisoner." Elizabeth turned to leave and noticed Major Lorne staring off into space.

"Major Lorne... Major."

Lorne snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, sorry, what is it?"

"You should get some rest, you look exhausted."

Lorne nodded and left.

* * *

><p>John stood there for a few minutes before deciding that standing there was going to get him nowhere. John looked at the blanket of fog to his left and the dense forest to his right. John personally preferred to be able to hide so he went right. It wasn't easy going through the forest with it's protruding roots, sturdy bushes, prickly thorns, and large rocks. Most of all there were trees ranging in all sizes, some were several feet in diameter while other were mere centimeters. Sometimes it was impossible for him to get through and he had to go around to keep moving forward.<p>

Suddenly someone called out his name. John looked around and found there was a woman standing about fifteen feet behind him.

"Who are you?" John asked, turning away from the trees he had just been trying to get through.

"I am Atlantis." She answered.

John looked her up and down disbelieving. She had dark blonde hair and a white pair of boots, pants, and a white shirt. She did have the ancient colors. "Atlantis is a city."

"Yes, a sentient city. You are in a virtual environment that was created for teaching experience without harming the physical body."

John realized that his leg hadn't been hurting. Looking down he saw no wound, only a clean pair of BDUs. "That might explain a few things."

"I have been able to get through Argrose Bolue's safeguards but Dr. McKay is having trouble reaching it from the physical world." Atlantis explained further.

"So what is this." John gestured expansively, meaning the entire world he was in.

"This is the world Argrose Bolue chose for you. The program has many levels. One level was for getting a first hand experience with plants, some for animals, some for their work on Stargates–"

"Okay, okay I get it. Lots of levels. Which one did Argrose put me in?" John cut in.

Atlantis looked down at her clasped hands and hesitated.

"Atlantis." John drawled.

"He put you in the one which was designed to teach Lanteans going on dangerous outings how to resist torture." Atlantis answered.

"Like mild torture, a thorough beating, really really bad torture." Ignoring the small feeling of dread building up.

"Argrose left it on the highest setting." Atlantis answered, still hesitant.

"The highest you say." John raised his eyebrows, dread had officially reaching screaming point. "I can't physically harm me though."

"Well Argrose was changing the system quite a bit."

"Changing it?"

"Yes but I can't tell you what the changes were. In any case you may be able to avoid it for a little while. This program was designed to help the learn how to escape and evade as well."

"For how long? I'm assuming it won't let me just evade forever."

"No, it randomly chooses when you stop evading. I will do what I can to help slow that down but aside from that there is not much else I can do but be here with you."

Curious, John asked, "What can you do here?"

"I can be here as if in a physical body, this is all in your head. It is as real as the time you were in the Aurora. I have placed my A. I. In the system with the appearance of an Ancient." Atlantis elaborated.

"Ah." John heard a twig snap lightly. _Now would be a good time to evade._ John heard the thought. John looked at the place where Atlantis had been but she was gone. John's brain switched into survival mode, _Okay, somewhere to hide._

* * *

><p>"Rodney, you said you made some progress." Elizabeth stated, her eyes didn't go to Rodney though. Carson had hooked John up with an IV and a heart monitor.<p>

"Yes well, I know what it does but that was the easy part." Rodney sighed and hunched over in his chair, tired.

"Well, that's a start."

"It is a program to teach the Ancients what they needed to know before they went out and did it."

"It can't harm him physically can it?" Teyla asked.

"Its not supposed to... but it is a possibility." Rodney said.

"Rodney, why don't you take a break and we'll have Radek look at it." Elizabeth suggested, Rodney looked at her like she was crazy for even letting that thought cross her mind.

"I guess we'll stick with coffee then?" Elizabeth suggested alternatively. Rodney nodded to that.

* * *

><p>John sunk down behind a tree, breathing heavily, and licked his dry lips. The evasion part was getting hard. He jumped as a stunner blast hit the tree behind him. Moaning, John took a deep breath, pulled himself to his feet, and resumed running.<p>

* * *

><p>"What have you done to Sheppard?" Ronon growled, not breaking the staring contest he had been having with Argrose.<p>

The man didn't answer at first, he seemed to be contemplating his answer. "I will wait for your scientists to affirm that they cannot turn it off. Then I will speak to your leader." Argrose looked at the warrior in front of him with distaste. He was relying on intimidation and brute force. Neither of those worked on Argrose. Argrose wondered if John Sheppard would have been able to get under his skin enough to make him tell, then shook his head. No, Sheppard was smarter than that. He would've bargained, made it seem as though it was in his best interest to agree. Argrose smiled a little, maybe everyone else wouldn't be so smart and he'd be able to carry out his plans.

* * *

><p><em>Atlantis, how's that slowing down coming.<em> John thought, he stopped to catch his breath but stayed standing.

_I've slowed it as much as I can._ Atlantis responded.

_I'm slowin' too._ John scanned the trees for any sign of his pursuers. He could see nothing but that didn't mean they weren't there.

_I am aware. You will simply have to continue as long as you can. The more time you spend evading, the more time Dr. McKay has to fix it, the less time you will have to spend at the highest torture setting._

_Got it._ John thought, he stumbled forward and hit his knees painfully when they reached the ground.

"Let us try this." Atlantis' physical form appeared at John's side and hauled him to his feet.

* * *

><p>Rodney tapped the keyboard again. Things were coming along. At a snail's pace but a pace nonetheless. Something caught his eye. "Hmm. Interesting." He murmured to himself.<p>

"What is it?" Carson stood up from his chair by Sheppard's side and stepped back to Rodney.

"Well, there seems to be an option to put on screen what Sheppard is seeing. Argrose evidently didn't think it worth putting as much safeguarding on so it is pretty easy to get to." Rodney answered without looking up from his laptop.

"Like seeing it from his eyes or seeing him as well?" The doctor questioned further.

"Through his eyes... ah-ha!" Rodney looked expectantly at the screen, which turned on to reveal a dense forest. Stunner blast were flying through the trees. "Still doesn't help us find him though." Rodney sighed and returned to his original task.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth!" Rodney jogged slowly toward the expedition leader's office.<p>

"Have you figured out how to disconnect him?" Elizabeth asked upon his entrance.

"Yes and no. I have finally gotten through all his viruses, safeguards, booby traps, etc."

"But?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow for him to give her the bad news.

"But, there is a pass code to change any of the settings or disconnect him. I have been trying to crack it but this isn't one of our systems that I can find a back door to. I don't know if I'll be able to get past this." Rodney sound depressed at the admittance that he wasn't smart enough.

"So, looks like we'll have to bargain with our felon." Elizabeth rose from her chair. She had really been hoping to avoid that part. It seemed, however, that she was not fortune's favorite.

**Please review, if only to say you like it! **

**I know there haven't been any escape attempts recently but never fear, they're coming!**


	9. Serious Trouble

"You must be Argrose." Elizabeth entered the room with as much confidence and authority as she could manage, which was a whole lot more than she felt.

"Yes." The man's tone was bored. "Are you the one in charge?"

"I am. I'm Dr. Weir." Elizabeth met his bored look with grim determination.

"Have you discovered that you cannot get passed my code yet?"

"We have our scientists working on it."

"You wouldn't be here unless you thought you couldn't do it any time in the near future." Argrose pointed out.

"Maybe." Elizabeth waited a moment, when Argrose said nothing she continued. "We are prepared to let you go in exchange for that code." There it was, her bargain. It was reasonable too, she only hoped Argrose would agree.

"As long as I can leave with the sack of my things, intact." His terms.

"You have a deal." Elizabeth turned and walked from the room slowly._ That wasn't so bad, was it?_

* * *

><p>"Rodney, why is the screen black? Its been that way for at least an hour." Carson said, leaning on the back of his chair.<p>

"He must've been stunned. We'll start seeing something once he wakes up." Rodney replied like he was explaining something to a five year-old.

As if on cue from Rodney's words, the screen gradually faded from black to blurry purple to a sideways wraith holding cell.

* * *

><p>John moaned as he tried to push himself of the cold organic floor. Failing at that he simply rolled over.<p>

"Hurts?" Came a voice beside him.

John rolled his eyes left to see Atlantis. "Hurts." He confirmed. A little more awake now, he pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned gratefully against the wall. "So torture next?"

"I'm am still slowing them but it will not do you much good when the torture comes."

"Escape plan?" John raised his eyebrows.

Atlantis smiled. "That would be wise."

"Okie dokie, Plan A. Why don't you just pop out of here, pop back over there, and open the door."

Atlantis raised her eyebrows and turned to look at him, an amused look on her face.

"What?" John drawled innocently. "Might as well take advantage while we can."

Atlantis' face broke into a small grin, she shook her head and disappeared.

_Wish I could do that in real life._ John thought to himself.

_Maybe one day you will._ Atlantis responded to his thought, then appeared outside the cell. Atlantis reached into her boot and pulled out a knife, proceeding to slice through the thick sin.

By the time she had opened it John was over the effects of the stunner and slipped gratefully through the web door. "Weapons."

"This way." Atlantis led the way down the halls, and up the stairs. She kept a careful eye out while John memorized the lefts and rights for Plan B, just in case. "This is the room."

John picked up one of the larger stunners while Atlantis took one of the smaller ones.

"What I wouldn't give for a P-90 right now." John muttered.

Atlantis smiled, "You are aware that this is a computer program. The computer could simply place more wraith wherever it wanted."

"Yeah but its a fair computer."

Atlantis didn't answer but headed for the door.

"Right?"

Atlantis stayed silent.

"This is bad." John muttered.

* * *

><p>"Carson, how is John holding up." Elizabeth asked, approaching the doctor and his patient.<p>

"He's fine for the moment." Carson sounded considerably relieved that it was the case. "So far his body hasn't reacted to the obvious physical exertion he is experiencing in the virtual environment. Nor the stunner blast. Hopefully it will stay that way."

"Rodney, Argrose has agreed to give us the access code in exchange for his freedom. Can you get by that or shall I carry through."

Rodney gave an exaggerated sigh. "I haven't been able to make heads or tails of this mess. There are tons more viruses and safeguards for this than there was for the entire rest of the program." Rodney looked despondently at his laptop.

Elizabeth turned to the screen. John was following a dark blonde, almost brown, haired woman down wraith hallways. "Who is she?" Elizabeth asked, turning her head slightly but not letting her eyes leave the screen.

"Hmm?" Rodney looked up, confused. "Oh her, we have no idea. She could be programmed into the system to teach whoever is in there, or could simply be another obstacle. I haven't really looked into because I've been to busy trying to crack the code." Rodney emphasized the last sentence by pointing at his laptop. "Not that its helping much." He muttered.

Elizabeth nodded, "I guess we are letting him go. Hopefully he won't cause us to much trouble in the future."

* * *

><p>Atlantis leaned over past the corner to see a group of wraith drones. Instead of whispering and possibly alerting the wraith, Atlantis spoke to John mentally, glad at that moment that she could. <em>There is a group of four drones headed our way.<em>

John peeked out from his own corner, standing directly behind Atlantis. _There's two coming this way._

Atlantis looked at the hallway straight across from her position. She could get there in a literal blink of an eye but John needed to get there too. There wasn't going to be an easy way out of this one.

_We're gonna have to take out chances._

John knew that there was pretty much a 99% chance that a stunner blast him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He fired the stunner as fast as it could go. Two of the wraith went down before John received his own blast, out of the corner of his eye John saw Atlantis fall and if he'd have had time to think about it he would have been surprised.

* * *

><p>Lorne stared at his tray of food without seeing it. He was distracted, not thinking about Colonel Sheppard or Argrose. He couldn't seem to concentrate on any one thing. Lorne gave up on his food and decided a jog to the east pier would clear his mind.<p>

When he'd reached the edge of the pier Lorne admired the sky and resisted the urge to go paint it. He turned to see the spires of Atlantis piercing the soft blue while the puffy snow-colored clouds floated in contrast.

Lorne frowned, what was that? A clear, barely visible, sphere originating from the control tower expanded quickly. It reached to outer buildings a couple hundred feet away from him and dissipated.

When the remnants hit him he stumbled. "This is Lorne, Dr. Weir please respond."

Silence met Lorne's call. "This is Major Lorne, someone please respond." No one answered.

Lorne started back at a quick jog. _We are in serious trouble._

**Please tell me if you like it! It may not seem like much when you write it but it really helps me keeps going. :)**


	10. Made It

Lorne looked around the corner, he could see everyone laying on the floor unconscious. Argrose was standing next to a console. Lorne pulled out his 9 mil, best to shoot the one man responsible before that number changed. Lorne hesitated, had they gotten the code? Lorne put that question away for later, he wouldn't shoot to kill. Argrose turned rapidly and fired his stunner, Lorne only just managed to back behind the corner. Lorne pressed down his irritation, there went the element of surprise.

* * *

><p>John sat up, another wraith holding cell. "Wonderful."<p>

"I didn't know you liked it so much." Atlantis was sitting up as well.

"Oh, you know me, always one for getting captured." John quipped.

"I had not noticed." Atlantis said dryly.

"How come the stunners worked on you?" John changed the subject.

"I told you this is all as real as the time you were on the Aurora." Atlantis repeated her earlier statement.

"I know, but you're just a computer, no offense." John added the last two words thinking that it sounded a little harsh.

"Not so, I am here the exact same way as you... I was once a flesh and blood Ancient."

"Really?" John turned to look at her, thoroughly surprised.

"Yes, that was a very long time ago when we were first building the city. Since the city was going to be very complex and one of our greatest works we thought we would give it artificial intelligence. I didn't have any family left because my parents and older brother had been taken by the plague. I also had it and what better opportunity to escape death than to become part of our greatest work."

"You wanted to live forever?" John said after a moment.

"For a twenty year-old about to die of a plague being able become part of a computer and have a city named after you sounded like a much better option." Atlantis said reasonably.

"Fair enough." John said, intrigued by the idea of it but forced himself to think about survival, escape, and the like. "So can you still get out of in and out of here?"

At this Atlantis frowned. "I have been trying but something has been preventing me."

"Okay, not good."

"Yes, not good. It could be a virus, Argrose did add to the system."

"Wonderful." John repeated.

* * *

><p>Lorne picked up a few magazines and stuffed them into his vest. He was about to leave when the feeling that he couldn't concentrate on <em>anything<em> for more than a half-minute returned. He sighed wondering why this could possibly be happening to him at that particular moment. One thing he'd learned about the Pegasus Galaxy was that there were next to no coincidences. Lorne leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. If he couldn't concentrate on anything he wouldn't concentrate on anything. A minute or so passed while Lorne seriously considered the possibility of falling asleep.

_Major._

Lorne jerked forward, there was no one around and no one on the radio. _Nonononono, I can't be losing my mind _now_!_

_I assure you Major, you are not losing your mind._

"Uhhh... Hello." Lorne began hesitantly.

_You will not have to speak aloud, I can hear your thoughts._

For reasons beyond Lorne's comprehension, he felt like the speaker was smiling.

_Okaaay._

_You are much like Colonel Sheppard._

Amused is how Lorne would describe that.

_Not sure I have his suicide mission tendencies. _Lorne joked.

_No, but he only does that to save lives. I'm sure given no other choice you would do the same._

_As much as I'm enjoying this mental conversation. And the compliments... _Lorne trailed off.

_I know. I am here to help you._

_Who are you?_

_I am Atlantis._

_The city?_

_Correct._

_I've been living in a sentient city for the past year and a half?_

_Yes._

_Oh, that's kinda cool... Can you get Colonel Sheppard out of the... Whatever it is?_

_No, Argrose has prevented me from doing so. I am in the program right now helping him but unless you can defeat Argrose it won't do him much good._

_If Colonel Sheppard couldn't do it how am I supposed to?_

_Colonel Sheppard was caught off his guard. In all fairness he did cause Argrose plenty of trouble._

_Well, Argrose is causing us plenty trouble now so, any ideas?_

_Argrose has called together a group of mercenaries from various planets to help him take over the city. He isn't having trouble finding volunteers._

_So it'd be best if I took him out before then?_

_That would be prudent._

_Alrighty then, just curious though, how is Colonel Sheppard doing?_

There was a moments hesitation that screamed 'not good.'

_Not well._

* * *

><p>John had known the wraith form of torture was to feed on you and give your life back over and over again. He had also known that this was a computer program and that it wouldn't <em>actually<em> be happening to him. That didn't stop it from feeling the same way it had the first time. If anything it felt worse. Right now he was laying on the floor ten years older than he'd been when he had left. The wraith queen had asked questions he had no idea what the answers to were. The only one he had really known was the city's 'Gate address. The rest had to do with Ancient codes, other things that maybe the average ancient knew, but your average John Sheppard didn't. He hadn't been paying the computer-generated wraith much attention anyway.

"Come on John."

John felt Atlantis help him sit up. All John could think about for a moment was how real the pain felt.

"You ready to leave?" Atlantis questioned.

"Sure, why not?" John stood, _That wasn't to terrible._ He turned to the door, or rather, what was left of it. It looked like Atlantis had been busy. The floor was littered with broken pieces of the door and rubbery skin. "I don't think I want to know how long that took."

"Not very long." Atlantis pulled John all the way to his feet, and took the lead through the opening.

* * *

><p>Lorne reached the Stargate in time to see the symbols light up. Glancing up, he saw the Argrose was not standing next to the DHD, which meant it was an incoming wormhole. Lorne slowly backed down the hallway connecting to the 'Gate room. The fact the the shield wasn't coming up could mean only two things. Either the shield was damaged or Argrose wanted the people coming through to come through.<p>

_So, shoot them and reveal my position or let them come through and have to deal with them later?_ Lorne had thought this to himself and almost jumped at the foreign thoughts and feelings that replied.

_If you go ahead and destroy them you'll have to go quickly to reach the transporter and escape._

_Yes, I know that. Thank you._ Lorne answered, watching the event horizon explode and settle. A rough looking group of people started arriving through the Stargate one by one. Lorne counted thirty. Not wanting to have to take care of that many he checked to make sure he had a full magazine. Lorne aimed carefully at the group, and then let the P-90 go on automatic and concentrated one getting at least one bullet into as many people as he could. By the time they got their own guns out to fight Lorne had already sprinted down the hallway and made it to the nearest transporter.


	11. Footsteps

"Rodney, wake up." Carson shook the physicist's shoulders, producing a moan but nothing more. "Rodney!" Carson smacked Rodney's cheek several times.

"Wha–?" Rodney sat up and blinked to clear his foggy vision. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Argrose." Elizabeth knelt next to Rodney. "We sent him through the Stargate and a few minutes later we all blacked out."

"Why? Did we get the code?" Rodney asked.

"No, we sent him through, we gave him his bag and then he was supposed to tell us the code. Obviously that didn't work."

"He was playing us from the beginning." Carson stated frustrated.

"We need to get out of here and stop whatever plans he has in mind." Elizabeth said.

"Okay help me up."

* * *

><p>"You know, for a virtual reality–" John began.<p>

"–Environment." Atlantis corrected.

"_Environment,_ everything feels pretty real." John finished.

"I haven't felt anything in ten thousand years, how do you think it is for me?" Atlantis asked, smiling slightly.

"Well I doubt it feels like you just got fed on by a wraith." John said sarcastically, but quietly, still conscious of the fact that they were trying to avoid capture. "If this is a real simulation could we blow up this place?"

"It would be written into the system but we don't have any explosives." Atlantis pointed out.

"McKay has been able to overload thing so that they can explode. Couldn't you do the same?" John whispered.

Atlantis considered the possibility for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I could."

"Alright lets go." John started walking.

"You should be aware though that defeating these wraith will not end the program."

John halted. "How _is_ the program supposed to end?"

"It was always done by an Ancient outside the environment." Atlantis replied.

"Of, course it was. What is the point of making it so the user can turn it off? Naturally that would be a bad idea."

Atlantis shook her head, smiling.

* * *

><p>Breathing a deep breath Lorne looked carefully around the corner.<p>

_This is where the rest of your people are._ Atlantis told Lorne.

Lorne counted one, two, three, skip a few, eight. Three more walked down the hallway from what Lorne suspected must have been a patrol. Frowning Lorne asked, _How many are there?_

_I am sorry, my functions are limited at the moment. It is hard enough speaking with you and John at the same time._ Atlantis answered.

_Okay then, LSD._ Lorne checked his vest having completely forgotten picking one up. He could only hope that all the guards were in a 100 meter radius. The twenty or so dots showing up on the screen were depressing to say the least. Lorne really wished that he had been around to learn a few tricks about cat and mouse from Colonel Sheppard during the Genii invasion.

An abrupt wave of excitement washed over him accompanied by a, _Lorne!_

_What? _Lorne asked curiously.

_Turn around, head back to the transporter. _Atlantis thoughts were hurried.

_Okay, okay. I'm going. _ Lorne hurried as quietly back to the transporter, adding, _And since you're in my head you can call me Evan._

A quick trickle of pleasure flowed in with Atlantis excitement.

Atlantis guided Evan through the halls, not telling him where he was going, and continuously telling him to hurry up. After the fifth though of, _Faster,_ Evan snapped. _I got it! Concentrate on the Colonel._

The '_faster_'s stopped and were replaced by Atlantis' feeling of urgency, which was just as bad.

_Here._

Evan swiped his hand over the door panel, breathing heavily from his run. Looking inside he realized Atlantis had led him to the room currently occupied by one unconscious colonel.

* * *

><p>Atlantis was doing something on the console that John chalked up to 'McKayish', when she rapidly turned on her heel, a wide smile on her face.<p>

"What?" John asked.

Atlantis seemed thoroughly amused by the question, "I think I have a way to end the program."

"I thought that could only be done from the outside?"

"Yes."

"Ans Argrose put some pass code or other on there?"

"Yes."

"Well are you going to tell me or keep me suspense?"

"If we can overload this at the same time the crystals are then it should successfully freeze the program long enough from me to pull you out." Atlantis explained patiently.

"How are you going to take care of the crystals?" John was a little confused as to the many holes in Atlantis' plan.

"I have that taken care of." Atlantis said flapping her hand towards him. "Besides Argrose has taken over the city and we need to stop him quickly."

"Argrose has taken over the city?" John repeated, alarmed.

"I didn't mention that?"

"No, you didn't."

"Huh." Atlantis returned to the console.

* * *

><p>"What do I do?" Evan asked, momentarily forgetting he could speak to Atlantis in his head.<p>

_There is a panel at the head of the table, open it._

Evan moved towards it, knelt, and pulled open the drawer revealing a tray of crystals and such.

"Okay."

_Remove the the third orange cylinder from the left... Set that aside... Carefully... Now take the center, clear, flat crystal out... Smash it._

Evan raised an eyebrow.

_What? It's caused a lot of trouble. _Atlantis said defensively.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes Atlantis straightened and turned back towards John. "Alright, I'm going to have to leave so that I'll be able to pull you out. You will need to set the explosion and tell me when it is about to go."<p>

"You said something was preventing you from leaving." John stated frowning.

"I've taken care of that. Now come here."

* * *

><p><em>When I say, I need you to shoot the tray to pieces.<em>

_You've spent way to much time in Colonel Sheppard's head._ Evan thought, half to himself but aware Atlantis would know.

* * *

><p>"Okay Atlantis. Its about to explode in... ten seconds." John reported aloud, hoping Atlantis could hear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now Evan.<em> Atlantis commanded.

Evan didn't hesitate in emptying the rest of his magazine into the tray.

* * *

><p>As everything around him exploded, John felt something tugging at him it was a hard feeling to describe. Before he knew it he was pulled into darkness. He blinked furiously at the assault of light upon opening his eyes. Groaning, John slapped his hand over his eyes.<p>

"Sir."

John felt someone shaking his shoulder.

_The lights are dim._ Atlantis informed him five seconds later

John slid his hand off his eyes and sat up, aided by his newly seen second in command.

"Did you do that?" Evan asked his groggy commanding officer.

"Atlantis did it." The words left his mouth before John realized that Evan would think he was crazy. Upon looking up though he saw a believing look on Evan's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Atlantis told me to come down here and shoot the crystal tray to bits." Evan explained motioning to the the shot out tray giving off electrical sparks.

John turned his head to look at it while saying, "Atlantis told you – " Stopping and turning back to Evan, "Never mind help me up."

_John, Evan, you need to hurry it up._

"We got it." Evan snapped, slipping his arm around an exhausted John and pulling him up.

_Testy._

John snickered when Evan, having nothing else, glared at the wall. Ever since Atlantis had told John that she had once been human, he had noticed she acted a little more like one instead of a computer. John wondered if it was conscious or not.

The two started off to the closest armory, Evan occasionally lending support when John stumbled. John retold what Atlantis had told him about being an ancient to pass the time.

_Stop!_ Atlantis told them.

John heard footsteps uncomfortably close.

* * *

><p><strong>Please PM me if you find something wrong. I'll do my best to fix it. Please review it helps a whole lot! :)<strong>


	12. People Wake Up

**A/N This is an extremely short chapter to smooth out a few _inconsistencies _in my story. Don't worry there'll be more soon. :)**

Argrose thought hard and thought quick while waiting in his cell. He'd left some precautions in his pack, now he was absolutely sure that he had enough pieces of his plan in place to take over Atlantis. Dr. Weir came with a marine escort to take him to the control room and Argrose smiled confidently, he was almost there.

They were standing in front of the 'Gate when Dr. Weir turned to him. "Now give us the code and we will let you through."

Argrose shook his head. "I want my bag first, you'll forgive me if I don't trust you wholeheartedly."

The soldiers around him all carefully aimed there wraith stunners at him while another walked up and handed him the light brown bag.

Argrose reached in, appearing only to be taking inventory, though he was actually searching for one item in particular. His hand quickly found a thin, white, foot-long capsule. Using one hand so as not to look suspicious Argrose snapped it in half. The satisfactory effect was immediate.

A light blue wave started from roughly two feet ahead of him and surged outward. Argrose knew it would cover the entire city except for the vary outer edge of the pier. The people all around him fell unconscious.

Moving quickly the 10,000+ year old man made his way over to the DHD, planning on dialing a nice little planet where he used to escape to. Over ten thousand years had passed since he'd been there but with his skills he was certain a few dozen mercenaries wouldn't be too difficult to come by. Argrose dialed quickly and left painfully aware of how little time he had before people started to wake up.


	13. Graying Vision

"Are you feeling okay Carson?" Elizabeth asked her CMO, who sat against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I think I'm just tired. Can't concentrate very well." Carson answered, although it was a massive understatement. When he tried to think of Scotland to help him relax, his brain sidetracked and thought about work, when he tried to think about work, fishing came to mind, and so on.

"Just rest then, Rodney will figure this out." Elizabeth suggested.

"Figure this out!" Rodney exclaimed suddenly, from behind them both. "Figure this out! Even if I could get past Argrose's fancy shmancy lock outs, there'll still be guards posted outside."

When Rodney paused for a breath Ronon cut in. "Then we'll overwhelm them. There are a lot more of us than there are of them."

"That's assuming they haven't taken precautions against that. There is also the problem of how to go to the control room without Argrose being alerted of our presence and being prepared for us." Rodney was getting slightly red in the face and clearly had more to say but Teyla placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Rodney, we will find a way." she assured him.

"Yeah we always do." Ronon added.

Rodney all but screeched. "And yet Mr. Think On His Feet is in the lower levels of the city being tortured inside his own brain!"

* * *

><p>John jerked backwards towards a nearby door and pulled his XO with him. The doors opened enough to admit them and closed again without either of them swiping a hand over the panel. Their hearts hammered in their chests while they waiting for the footsteps to completely disappear.<p>

_Perhaps it would be best if the two of you rested. I can hide you from the sensors and wake you if there is a problem. You can take back the city in a couple of hours._ Atlantis told them.

_Better to take them now while they aren't as organized._ John argued mentally.

_No, better to take them later when _you_ are organized._ Atlantis said firmly.

Evan was trying his best not to smile at Atlantis' logic.

John scowled._ Fine. _"Lorne, you got a power bar? I haven't eaten in two days."

* * *

><p>Five hours later and armed to the teeth, the colonel and the major made discussed their plan of action.<p>

"Are we going to take out the control room or the bad guys combing the city looking for us?" Evan asked.

John considered it for a moment. "If we take out Argrose first they won't have a leader. Hopefully they'll be disorganized enough to make it easier to take them out. How many did you say you counted?"

"Thirty." Evan answered immediately.

_The Stargate has not been activated since then, the bio sensors indicate six men in the control room and another twenty five searching for you and making sure Argrose lock down stays in place._

_What lock down?_ John asked, alarmed.

_Argrose has initiated a grade one lock down. He is opening the doors that are needed for the search teams and keeping the rest closed. I am able to open the doors as well._

_What if you opened all the doors at once so that we could get all of our people out. Then we would outnumber them._ Evan suggested.

_True but most of your people would be confused._ Atlantis said.

_Alright we could play cat and mouse but Argrose could just bring more people from whatever planet he is getting them from. We need to take back the control room._ John decided.

_And how do you propose we do that, sir?_

_Alright, here's the plan._

* * *

><p>Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla had been trying to find a way out of their current predicament when they heard the sound of a flash bang outside the door. A few P-90 rounds and stunner blasts later the doors slid open to reveal Major Evan Lorne.<p>

"Major!" Rodney exclaimed in a relieved voice. "What's going on?"

"Argrose has control of the city and we're going to take it back. I need everyone qualified to hold weapon to get one. We need to get the control room back first."

"Let's go." Ronon said, and he led the way out.

Lorne handed him his sidearm before further explaining. "Colonel Sheppard has already gone ahead to the control room the sooner we take out Argrose the better. For all we know he could be ordering more troops in now."

"Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth spoke, surprised. "How did you get him out of there. Rodney said that pulling the crystals would probably severe his consciousness from his body." She glanced at Rodney for confirmation.

"Yeah." He agreed. "How sis you do that?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>John crept up to the door and took a deep breath. Flash bang, check. Full magazine, check. Ready. . . well he'd check that box in a minute. John briefly considered waiting for Lorne, or let Atlantis know he wasn't feeling so great. Bruises were making themselves known all over, his leg he was pretty sure was going to give out on him soon, and while the stack of power bars he'd eaten had been great, they were exactly filling. John shoved the thought away, he needed to take out Argrose to keep him from calling anyone else in. Another deep breath, <em>here goes nothing.<em>

John slipped through the doors and tossed the flash bangs into the control room directly in front of him. There were a few muffled shouts and exclamations, John went in guns blazing. Five went down easily, but only five, there were no other hostiles in the area that he could see. _Atlantis?_

_Behind you!_

John whirled around just in time to have the P-90 knocked out of his hands an be shoved cruelly against the wall. _Argrose, why did I not see that coming?_ John groaned inwardly. Outwardly he brought up his feet and thrust the hard soles into Argrose's chest. _Now would be a good time to tell Lorne to hurry up, Atlantis!_

Argrose had stumbled backwards but regained his footing, John didn't hesitate in pulling out his P-14 and sending a bullet straight into Argrose side. Argrose jerked a little where he'd been hit but still lunged for John. John sidestepped, Argrose, however, compensated, grabbing John's shoulder and wrapping him into a headlock.

_Sheez, How does this guy keep going? _John wondered as his vision started graying.

**I hope to have this story finished in two chapters! Three at most. I have renamed it because I don't think I can make it to a dozen.**

**To answer JoeyLuv's question, I'm not planning on bringing Carson into the act. This story really needs to end. I hope to, sometime in the hopefully not to far future, write a Sentient Atlantis story with Shep, Lorne, and Carson, but I'm just setting the stage here, so to speak. I'm hopeful to get more writing done during the summer. :) Thanks for sticking with me! If there is anything wrong please tell so I can fix it! Reviews are especially appreciated.**


	14. Safe and Alive

Evan hurried through Atlantis' halls urged on by the city's worried strings of 'hurry, hurry, hurry _up._'Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney were the closest behind, but the marines were not too far behind. They arrived on the scene just in time to see Argrose wrap his arm around John's neck. Argrose jerked around upon hearing their footsteps, he wasted no time in relieving John of his gun and aiming it at his head.

Evan pulled his P-90 up to point towards Argrose. "Let him go," Evan ordered coldly yet still calm.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot him," Argrose promised, ignoring Evan's threat.

John was gripping Argrose arm in a vain attempt for air.

"Okay, okay. No need to shoot anyone we're keeping our distance," Rodney said, while holding both hands in a cautious gesture.

Argrose cocked the gun and started to slowly move towards the stairs of the Gate Room, dragging an unwilling colonel with him. "Dial the Stargate," Argrose commanded. "You let me through and I won't kill him."

Evan glanced behind him, _Where'd Ronon go? Never mind._ "McKay, dial one of the back-up alpha sites."

Teyla and Rodney moved slowly towards the DHD. Evan watched closely as John finally went limp in his captor's arm. Evan was pretty sure his CO wasn't faking it. Glancing around, he saw Ronon had sneaked up in one of the hallways connecting to the Gate Room.

"McKay, wait for my order," Evan whispered, continuing to track the criminal with his eyes. _Perfect he's in the middle of the room. I think he's dumber than I thought._

Rodney slowly inputted the seven symbols, half of his brain was paying attention to the DHD and the other half watching his friend.

Evan made eye contact with Ronon and nodded. Ronon nodded back and took careful aim. Leaning against the wall, Ronon shot with deadly accuracy. Red light burned Argrose's shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"Now McKay!" Evan shouted.

Rodney's hand slammed down on the engage button without hesitation, causing the Stargate to explode into life. The vortex sprang into action and enveloped Argrose in bright, shimmering blue, effectively vaporizing him.

* * *

><p>Ronon shot Argrose easily, he hadn't been expecting him. The action caused Argrose to drop Sheppard. Ronon heard Lorne shout at McKay and the 'Gate activated it swallowed most of Argrose but avoided the fallen Colonel. When the vortex collapsed Ronon leaped up the steps and knelt by Sheppard.<p>

"Sheppard." Ronon shook the unconscious man's shoulders but to no avail.

"He must be exhausted, Ronon," Teyla stated kneeling down beside him and taking Sheppard's pulse.

Ronon mentally kicked himself for forgetting to do so in the first place.

The rest of the Lanteans took that moment to arrive. Ronon stepped back to make space for Beckett. He looked up and around, locking eyes with McKay, Lorne, Elizabeth, then Teyla. Their glances all communicating the same thing. They were glad he was safe and alive.

* * *

><p>John blinked blearily and tried to make sense of the swirling whites and blues. Someone was typing <em>really<em> fast and he figured it was Rodney. (Seriously if he could run as fast as he could type they wouldn't get into a fifth the trouble they usually did.)

"Ro'ney?"

"Sheppard?"

"Who else might you be talking to?" John mumbled sarcastically.

"Carson he's awake!" Rodney called.

"Am now," John groused, keeping his eyes closed.

"Hello Colonel, welcome back to the land of the living."

_Beckett. _John recognized. "That implies that I made it to the land of the dead," he quipped.

"At least we know one part of your brain wasn't damaged," Rodney joked.

"Charming," Beckett said.

John opened his eyes to see Beckett frowning ever so slightly but with his lips twitching at the corners. John wasn't sure if he was talking about himself or Rodney.

"I need to check up on the Colonel, Rodney. Why don't you get everyone else, I'm sure they'd like to see the Colonel." Beckett suggested while John finally blinked his eyes open.

"Why don't you just. . ." Rodney began, pointing to the radio hooked over his ear. He halted when Beckett gave him his 'I'm the doctor, leave me with my patient' look. "You know what? I'll just go get the others." Rodney hopped off the chair and made his way quickly towards a door.

"Alright, son, let's check your vitals and then you can have a wee chat with everyone before you back to resting." Beckett stated and began flashing a penlight into John's eyes.

"How long've I been out?" John asked, trying not to wince as the bright light shone in his eye.

"About two days. Not surprising since you were suffering from dehydration, exhaustion, a knife wound, and plenty of bruises." Beckett responded, quickly finishing up in time for Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, and Evan to show up.

"Hey, John," Elizabeth greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," John answered without a second thought. "Argrose?"

"Most of his body was incinerated when the wormhole engaged." Teyla responded.

_Wormhole engaged? That's a story I'd like to hear... _"Most?" John repeated, raising his eyebrows. He decided to leave that story for another time.

Evan cleared his throat. "There were a few, uh, left overs. We've gotten rid of them."

"Oh," John said, understanding. Disposing of a man's boots, still filled with his feet couldn't be fun.

"How fares our city?" John changed the subject.

"Everything is fine now," Elizabeth said. "The men Argrose brought through the Stargate have been put in the brig for now, and everyone has gotten over the initial panic of the lock down. Everything's back to normal."

"Except you in the infirmary," Evan added.

"Nope that's normal," Rodney countered.

"Alright, enough chatting, we'll let the Colonel rest now," Carson said, make shooing hand motions at everyone present.

"We will return," Teyla assured him as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, get better soon," Ronon told him.

"See ya." John gave a little wave as they all left. "And Lorne?"

"Yes, sir?" Evan paused a little ways from the door while everyone else but Beckett filed out of the room.

"Thanks for the rescue." _Thank you both,_ John added mentally to Atlantis, who immediately created a connection to the two of them.

_You are quite welcome, John._

Evan grinned, wondering if he'd ever get used to his new-found telepathic connection. "I had help."

John matched Evan's grin, and waggled his eyebrows. _No, you won't_

The End

**A/N: Hey, I finished in one chapter! Thank you all for reading! Mortifero Morbo is the sequel in which Beckett joins the fun is underway if you want to check it out.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
